Rivals to?
by WisdomOwl4Eternity
Summary: Max and Fang have always been rivals. They have a rivaling social status as well. Badass VS Dark, Mysterious, and Silent. However, Max harbors a secret not even her closest friends know. Fang is determined to get to the bottom of it. AU Highschool. No wings. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I have been working on this Fanfic for quite some time yet and I thought I would post the first chapter now to see if there's any interest in it. **

**Max-Freshman-14**

**Fang-Freshman-14**

**Disclaimer : I, in no way own MR even though I wish I did.**

**Max POV**

Class droned on and on as told us all about the Mayan Ruins. Ah the joys. Please note my sarcasm.

In case you don't know who I am, my name is Max short for Maximum. Call me anything other than Max and I will personally hunt you down and murder you in a slow and painful way. I'm 5'7" with brown eyes and dark brown hair with some natural blond highlights.

Anyway, this was the last period of the day for me.

"This project is due next Monday and I have already assigned you your partners," rambled on. Is it just me or the thought of teachers assigning partners totally cliche?

"Joan and Tony…..Max and Fang…." he rambled on. WAIT! WHAT?! He's kidding right? He just put me with Nicholas "Fang" Ride!

We've been rivals since kindergarten, you see. What's so aggravating is that everyone at school finds him "dark and mysterious", not the emo egotistical person he is.

How can someone be emo and egotistical at the same time? Well, for one, he wears nothing, but black and never actually talks to anyone unless he's annoying me in which he is HIGHLY egotistical.

He's 5'9", olive skin tone, shaggy black hair, and obsidian black eyes. Why he wears black? i don't know.

I wear all black for a reason and I'm quieter than usual for a reason unless you try to disrespect/hit on me in which you'll end up with a few broken bones.

I actually talked a lot before the…..event. But oh well.

Ah. Here he comes now in all his glory. "So when can you do this?" he asked.

"Anytime," I replied.

"How about Friday?"

"So tomorrow?" I replied raising an eyebrow, not impressed.

"Yeah is it's okay you," he answered smirking for a reason only he knows why.

"Fine and send me the details. Oh and let's try to cooperate for this project."

Without waiting for him to answer, I got up and walked to my locker. Ugh, I hurriedly got my stuff so I wouldn't have to see Ride (he has the locker next to me).

As I walked toward the doors that lead to freedom, my friend Joan caught up to me.

"So you get to do a project with your beloved Fang," she said clasping her hands together.

"I don't like him," I said simply. "What about you and Tony?" I continued, grinning evilly.

"Nope, don't even try that. So when are you guys going to work on it?"

"Friday." I do NOT look forward to it. My friends or so called anyway enjoyed making up completely ridiculous assumptions such as me liking a certain emo dark haired boy.

It was based completely off of us arguing…. a lot and the whole he have the same last name pronounced the same, but spelled differently. We walked to my sleek black car.

I hope tomorrow never comes. Sadly, it did….


	2. Bonding Time

**Hi guys. I know I haven't updated in awhile….sorry. I need your help, could you guys please send in some truth and some dares? (Review or PM is fine) Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR or Kelly Clarkson.**

**Without further ado….**

A project with resident badass, how fun for me. At least I know I'm going to get an A+ because as much as I hate to say it, she's actually pretty smart as I am too.

I guess you would call us rivals. My so called "friends", Cyrus and Dill **[Not Dylan from MR or Dill from ****To Kill a Mockingbird****]** kept saying I like her and girly stuff like "destined lovers" and other shi-, stuff like that.

Don't girls say stuff like that? Seriously, just because we have last names pronounced the same, but spelled differently doesn't mean that we're soul mates! I'm starting to sound like a girl…..mental facepalm.

Well, it looks like we're going to do the project tomorrow. Shi-crap! My brother's open house thing for his college is tomorrow. I guess I'll just go after the project.

I walked through the halls trying to avoid the torrent of girls throwing themselves at me. I never trusted anyone with my heart after Soph broke it. I can still remember it clear as day.

_*Flashback*_

_My phone vibrated with a new text message. It was from Soph, a girl that I recently acquired a crush on. "i like u," it said. _

_What? she can't possibly like me back can she? _

"_like a friend?" I replied back, confused. _

_She responded, "more than a friend." That was an interesting revelation….the next day I asked her to go out with me. _

_She said no._

_*End flashback*_

Soph told me she had swapped phones with Lexy who sent those messages as a prank. I had fallen for it.

I walked away trying to look strong while a tear slipped out of my eye. Even now, my eyes were blurring. I arrived at my black car. Surprised?

*Next day after school*

I got into the shotgun of Max's car. It was agreed that I would go to her house until 6-ish. We arrived.

Her house was pretty nice actually. The walls of her kitchen and bathroom were painted orange/yellow t o give it a very homey look.

"Those two doors aren't opened and if you open it I will castrate you," Max said indicating at to a side door and a bedroom door.

"If you wanted to get that close to me all you had to do with ask darling," I replied smirking. I watched Max turn red and flip me the bird. All I did was smirk feeling pleased with my work.

"I'll just start up the computer for you. You do know how to use one right?" "Yeah, but where are you going?"

"Missing me already, other Ride? I'm going to shower," she called.

"Can I join you?" I yelled back smirking to myself.

"Pig!" was the reply.

"Do you always leave your guests unattended?"

"Well, you're the only guest I've had for a while," she said emphasizing that I wasn't a guest.

"Anyways food's in the kitchen and paper and supplies are in the living room." I heard a door close, I assume it was the bathroom door.

I finished the research in about 10 minutes, so I wandered around in her house. I know what you're thinking, bad Fang for walking around in a stranger's house.

However, it's different. I'm pretty sure Max has some sort of device to keep me from what she wouldn't let a stranger see. I'll probably end up hurt.

Her room had a lot of pictures of when she was younger and she looked a lot happier and more carefree. What happened?

Suddenly, a sweet melodic voice came from the bathroom. The song I didn't recognize, but it was amazing.

**Max's POV**

So I like to sing in the shower. So what? Laugh and you'll regret it. I also write songs like the one I was singing now. It was written for someone….

I will not make the same mistakes that you did

I will not let myself

Cause my heart so much misery

I will not break the way you did,

You fell so hard

I've learned the hard way

To never let it get that far

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I lose my way

And it's not too long before you point it out

I cannot cry

Because I know that's weakness in your eyes

I'm forced to fake

A smile, a laugh everyday of my life

My heart can't possibly break

When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I am afraid

I watched you die

I heard you cry every night in your sleep

I was so young

You should have known better than to lean on me

You never thought of anyone else

You just saw your pain

And now I cry in the middle of the night

For the same damn thing

Because of you

I never stray too far from the sidewalk

Because of you

I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt

Because of you

I try my hardest just to forget everything

Because of you

I don't know how to let anyone else in

Because of you

I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty

Because of you

I am afraid

Because of you

Because of you

I sang a few more after that.

I changed into sweats and a t-shirt after I showered leaving my wet hair down. I never thought there would be someone leaning against the door, so when I opened the door, I was surprised to hear something hit the floor with a thud.

It was Fang. He attempted to straighten himself up and act nonchalant. It wasn't working. I tried keeping a straight face, but burst out laughing instead.

"Haha," Fang said grumpily.

"So what happened Ride?" I froze.

"None of your goddamn business," I retorted.

"Well at least you got out of the shower, I was starting to think wrinkle disease did exist," he said changing the topic and smirking while he did so.

"We had that argument in what 7th grade? Are you really gonna bring that up now?" **[A/N I've actually had that argument before with someone…it was quite intense]**

"Maybe, Maxie, maybe" Fang said trying to be sly and failing.

"Don't call me that and let's start on that project." We finished in record time. The clock now read 3:30 instead of 3:00.

"So we have 2 and a half hours. What are we going to do?" "Um..I don't know. It's your house."

"True, true."

"Yes! I told you I would win!" I said happily while fist pumping and sticking my tongue out at Fang. He had toppled over the tower in Jenga, meaning I won.

"Wow, how mature," Fang responded. I looked at the time; it was 5:00 seeing as we played so many rounds of Jenga, but it had been a tie up until now.

"Hold on let me go changed, I have to go somewhere after this," I said walking into my room.

I came out wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a gray blouse and a white blazer. To top it off, I put on my special owl necklace that I wore with everything. I also had my watch and charm bracelet.

"Why do you always wear that necklace?" Fang asked as I resumed my original seat in the living room. He saw it everyday at school. This was a hard question to answer.

Noting the silence, Fang cut in, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," sensing the tension.

"No,no I'll tell you. My…..mom," I took a deep breath, "always told me…..be wise. It's the reason for all the owls. Also the diamond is….special."

Those were the last two words uttered before sleep consumed her. I started to tear up. I never told anyone before because it makes me vulnerable. I wasn't even aware of the arms wrapping around me as I drowned in forgotten memories.

**Please review! They make my day, quite literally actually. Oh and in case you didn't read the A/N in the beginning, I need some truth and dares! Yes it is for later on in the story. Hint-hint: This story is going to be somewhat of a cliché, but not totally though. I have a few twists and turns up my sleeves. Review, review, review! And truth or dares please! Thanks!**


End file.
